Pokemon: Maya's Adventure
by HanaCake
Summary: A girl named Maya has just completed the National Pokedex for Professor Rowan, and returning for the first time in quite some time. However, when Team Supernova appears, how will she, her rival, and the pokemon professors fend them off? Read/Review!
1. Welcome Home

"Ah, it's so good to be back in Sinnoh…" She said, taking in a deep breath. Despite the fact that the young trainer had seen marvelous sights in other regions, Sinnoh would always be her home. She glanced over to her pokemon, who seems quite pleased to be back home.

She looked out at the fields, spotting a few wild pokemon playing around and looking for trainers to bother.

"Let's go show Professor Rowan what we've learned, Empoleon." She smiled. Empoleon seemed to perk up at the professor's name, and followed after her as she started walking to Sandgem Town. Her walk changed to a casual skip as she started to recognize all the landmarks of Sinnoh, realizing she'd been a little homesick.

Suddenly, the Pokegear that she'd picked up in Johto started to ring. It surprised her a little, and she fumbled with it for a minute, trying to answer if quickly as well as pretend that she wasn't flustered.

"Hello? Maya?" Inquired the voice on the other end. "Maya? Can you hear me? It's Malcom." Maya let out a sigh. Oh great, just what she needed.

"I hear you, Malcom. What do you want?" Maya said coldly. Her Empoleon looked at her with innocent eyes. She gently patted his head.

"What, I'm not allowed to see how you're doing?" Malcom asked, trying to be innocent. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely not. I'm busy right now. Call me in never." Maya commented, and hit the end button. She switched it to silence mode, slipped it into her messenger bag, and started her walking skip, her Empoleon in tow.

Pretty soon, the pair entered a small cave, just west of Canalave City, to be exact. They wandered around, looking for the exit into Canalave City. Maya heard a cry of a wild pokemon, and whirled around to take a look.

"Oh! Look Empoleon, it's a little Zubat!" She said with a small squeal. Empoleon gave her a slightly confused look. "It's pretty cute, isn't it, Empoleon?" Empoleon let out something that resembled a sigh. "Empoleon, use Surf." Her voice changed to an emotionless command. Empoleon summoned forth a cascade of water, and practically drowned the Zubat, knocking it out cold.

"Good job!" She said, holding out her hand for a high five. Empoleon merely stared at it, before pushing at her hand with the tip of his wing. "Awesome, okay, let's head on. We'll be in Canalave soon, so we can just fly over to Sandgem." Maya started off on her skipping way, Empoleon walking just behind her.

Within minutes, and thankfully, without another pokemon encounter, the pair had entered Canalave City. Maya inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of the water, and the general smells of the city.

"Okay, Empoleon, return." She said, bringing out a poke ball, pressing the button, and allowing Empoleon to be absorbed back inside. She carefully put the poke ball inside her bag, and pulled out another one.

"Go, Crobat!" She said, releasing the Crobat from the poke ball. "Time to fly, buddy." The Crobat adopted a pleased expression. Maya climbed on the pokemon's back. "We're heading to Sandgem, think you remember where that is?" Crobat nodded and let out a bit of screech, before launching into the air.

Maya peeked over her Crobat's shoulder, brushed a piece of hair from her face, and tried to pick out the few towns that she could see. She smiled, and wiggled back, hair whipping everywhere in the wind.

Mere moments later, the Crobat started to descend, and landed neatly in front of Professor Rowan's lab.

"Thanks, Crobat. I'll bring you out again soon." She said, bringing out the poke ball and putting the Crobat away. She put the poke ball away, and brought Empoleon out once more. Empoleon stretched a bit, and looked at Maya.

"Alright, shall we?" Maya said, opening the door and heading inside. She waved slightly to the other scientists near the front of the building, walking all the way to the back, were an elder gentleman sat, looking at data on the PC screen in front of him. "Hi, Professor!" She said, causing the gentleman to start.

"Maya!" Rowan said, standing up. "You startled me for a moment. How have you been? Working away on the pokedex?"

"Always down to business, huh, Professor?" Maya said with a slight chuckle. "I've been fine, and I've got a present for you." She reached into her bag, and pulled out her pokedex. "I've filled it with information on absolutely every pokemon there is." She handed it over to the professor, whose eyes shone with excitement. "Also, Empoleon wanted to say hello."

Empoleon nodded at Rowan, who nodded back, a little overcome with excitement from the pokedex being completed.

"This is simply splendid!" Rowan exclaimed.

"I had to travel all over the place, but I managed to do it. I imagine that this will help you out quite a bit." She said, with a smile. "I'll be heading home now, so if you happen to need anything, here's my Pokegear number." She scribbled a number on a slip of paper.

"Okay, I will see you later." Rowan said, a little distracted, hooking the pokedex up to the PC, and uploading the information. Maya headed out with Empoleon, and yawned casually.

"Let's go Empoleon, we should hurry home to Jubilife." Maya said, walking past the Pokemon Center, and heading through the grass. No Pokemon approached, and the trainers seemed to remember her vaguely, and asked her about her travels and such.

Just as she was about to take her first step into Jubilife City, she was stopped.

"Hey!" A boy called from behind her. She turned around, and was surprised to see her cousin, Barrett, running to catch up. "Hello, Maya." He greeted her once he'd finally caught up.

"Hi Barrett. How's it going?"

"Haven't seen you in a while. Where you been?" Barrett asked.

"Fine, ignore my question. Here and there. You've been in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah. Haven't had motivation to go anywhere else." He said nonchalantly. "Wanna battle? For old time's sake?"

Maya shook her head. "No, I'm going home. Come find me tomorrow if you want to battle." She turned her back to him, and walked along side Empoleon to her house, which was near the pokemon center.

"Dad, I'm home." She said, entering the main floor. She glanced around for her dad, but didn't see him. She turned around and closed the door softly before turning back. She let out a shriek as her dad suddenly appeared in front of her, and embraced his daughter.

"I'm glad you're home!" He said, tightening his squeeze around his struggling daughter.

"I! Can't! Breath…" She managed to choke out.

"Oh, you must be so tired from all your journeys! Go upstairs, rest for a while. You look like you need it." He said, letting go of Maya, only to push her towards the stairs. Maya stumbled forward, but caught her balance, and walked in a slight huff towards the stairs, and up to her room. Empoleon made a chuckling sound, and followed after his master.

Once upstairs, Maya looked around her room. Aside from a layer or two of dust, her room was exactly the same as the day she had left.

"Remember this place, Empoleon?" She asked. "Last time you were here, you were a Piplup." She smiled. She yawned and crawled between the sheets on her bed. "See you in the morning, Empoleon." She said with a smile, and almost instantly drifted off to sleep.

Empoleon watched for a moment, before letting his guard down, and dozing off himself.


	2. Give Me A Break!

A/N: Hooray for not planning a story before posting it. Also, sorry for the short chapter! Next one will hopefully be longer. And we'll probably end up meeting a new character really soon.

* * *

Maya awoke to the quiet sounds of bird pokemon making chirping songs. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. Maya glanced down at Empoleon who was still snoozing beside her bed. She smiled and slipped out of bed without disturbing Empoleon. She walked over to the window and opened it. Maya gazed out, and inhaled the city smells.

Maya headed over to her desk, where she'd abandoned her bag only hours prior. She pulled out all the poke balls within the bag and placed them on her desk carefully, ensuring that no one would roll away. Maya continued to riffle through her bag a little more, pulling things out and placing them on her desk. All of her cases and different medicines piled up, and soon enough, Maya's bag was empty.

"I wonder if I'll need this stuff for a while." She said aloud. She shrugged and put a brush to her matted yellow locks, attempting to make herself look presentable for once. Maya slumped, knowing that she was fighting an uphill battle. After several minutes, she gave up and settled for putting on clean clothes.

She glanced over to Empoleon, who was still asleep. Maya crept over to him and shook him quite gently.

"Wake up, Empoleon. Time for breakfast." She said. Empoleon cracked open an eye and hopped up, towering over Maya. She smiled. "Come on, dad's probably waiting for us. He's such an earlier riser." She led the way down to the kitchen.

"Morning." Maya's father said, standing over a griddle with pancakes on it. "Three to start?" Maya nodded, handing a couple of poffins over to Empoleon, who happily started nibbling away. When she faced forward once more, there was a pile of pancakes on a plate sitting on the table.

"So, are you going to tell me about your adventure?" Maya father asked. Maya looked up.

"There isn't much to tell, dad. I went out, I traveled to the different regions, and saw every kind of pokemon imaginable." Maya said, slicing up her pancakes and taking a bite. "I met a couple hundred trainers, got a few gym badges. Nothing too special, just business."

"Meet any boys?" Her dad asked. Maya nearly choked on her piece of pancake and flushed a vibrate red.

"Dad! I was just after pokemon! Nothing else!" She said. Her dad shrugged and went back to tending to the pancakes. Maya finished up her pancakes and went back up to her room to feed the rest of her pokemon.

"Come on out, guys, feeding time." She said, releasing her other pokemon from their poke balls. Maya managed to settle them down quickly, and hand out poffins to each one. While the pokemon were munching away, she heard her Pokegear ring. She squeezed her way past Luxray and Leafeon to her desk and snatched up the Pokegear before answering it.

"Hello? Who is it?" Maya asked, patting Leafeon on the top of her head.

"It's Professor Rowan. I need you to come to the lab, quick!" Rowan said, the urgency evident in his voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" Maya asked, becoming concerned.

"I'll explain once you're here! Just hurry here!" Rowan hung up immediately after his comment. She looked at her pokemon, who were still munching away.

"Okay guys, eat up quick. We've got to hurry over to the Professor's." Within seconds the poffins were gone, and Maya was returning everyone to their poke balls. She dropped them quickly, albeit carefully, into her bag and rushed back down. Empoleon, who had not gone up with her, stood upon her entrance.

"Dad, I've gotta go. Something's come up." Maya explained. "C'mon Empoleon." She opened the door, allowing Empoleon to leave first. "I'll be back later." She closed the door and started off at a fast paced jog back towards Sandgem Town. Empoleon kept up with her pace easily, and kept giving her questioning looks, wondering what was up.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there." Maya answered, picking up on Empoleon's uncertainty. Maya and Empoleon hopped down a few ledges, and ran through a small patch of grass. An unfortunate Bidoof attempted to attack the pair, but was easily bested by Empoleon's Hydro Pump.

Maya hung a right and entered Sandgem Town. She ran past the Pokemon Center, into the lab. She raced to Rowan's desk, stopping short when she saw Professor Rowan slumped over in his chair, with a depressed expression. Maya thought that he looked much older than he was.

"Professor, what happened? Why'd you call?" Maya asked, looking quite worried. Rowan slowly turned his gaze to her. "Professor. What happened." She repeated in a much sterner voice.

"The pokedex… It's been stolen." He said quietly and articulately. "They took it…" Maya looked slightly confused.

"Who took it? Or do you not know?" Maya asked, trying to press the professor for a shred of evidence.

There was an incredibly long pause. "They called themselves Team Supernova." Rowan finally answered. "But most troubling is that the grunts that came to take the pokedex were from Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic." Maya's expression went from one of slight confusion to one of total confusion.

"But… I thought that they all disbanded!" She exclaimed, not believing her ears.

"I thought so too. Apparently, we were wrong."

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh! So much drama! And I love how easily Maya gets flustered and embarassed. It's pretty hilarious.


	3. Want To Leave Me Alone?

**A/N: **I said this chapter would be long, didn't I? I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not. At least I've progressed the plot a fair bit.

* * *

"Okay, so if the pokedex was stolen, we have to get it back, right?" Maya said. Rowan nodded. "And we don't know anything about Team Supernova do we?" Rowan shook his head. "Professor, will you say something? I feel like a chatterbox."

"I am thinking, Maya. Please be silent for a moment." Rowan said, silencing the small blonde. "The only reason that they would steal a pokedex, that I can think of at least, is to learn about pokemon. But there must be something else, something that I am missing."

"No shit." Maya stated. "Well, if I can find Team Supernova's headquarters, maybe I can get the pokedex back and find out what the hell they're after." Rowan mulled over the proposition for a moment.

"That's an if and a maybe, Maya. That won't fly this time." Barrett, who'd suddenly appeared in the room, pointed out. "It's gotta be 'when I find' and 'I will get it back'."

"How'd you know to come here?" Maya asked. Barrett shrugged.

"Lucas' dad told me. I figured I should check things out." He explained. "So do we know where these headquarters _are_?" Maya and Rowan exchanged glances. "Wow, you two really are slow." Maya narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, Barrett. It's not like you know where they are." Maya pointed out. He sighed.

"If we do not know where the headquarters is, why not go to the old buildings of the former teams? You may be able to find some clues about their current whereabouts." Professor Rowan said, finally speaking, and stopping Maya and Barrett's squabbling.

"… why didn't you suggest that earlier?" Barrett demanded. Maya sighed and punched him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Maybe because you won't shut up!" Maya suggested rather loudly. "I think I'll take a look around Team Galactic's old building. With any luck I'll find something that will help out." Maya stood, gestured to Empoleon, and left the building.

"Wait!" Barrett said, following after her. Maya turned around and gave him a blank expression. "We never did battle." Maya snorted.

"And we won't, because I don't have time for you." She grinned. "Unlike you, I've actually got somewhere to go. Later Barrett." She trotted off to the pokemart, just to stock up.

"Welcome! What do you need?" Asked one of the girls as Maya approached the counter. Maya glanced at the inventory list quickly.

"I'll take… 10 super potions." Maya said. "2 pokeballs and 3 full heals." She pointed to each item on the list.

"10 super potions, 2 pokeballs, and 3 full heals. That will be 9200 pokedollars. Okay?" The girl informed her, picking up the goods and placing them onto the counter for Maya. Maya fished around in her wallet for the proper bills and coins, and handed them over.

"Is there anything else I may do for you?" She asked, as Maya started putting her things away.

"No, thank you." Maya said, getting everything in place.

"Please come again, then!" The girl said with a smile. Maya nodded, and left the store.

"Battle me!" Barrett demanded. Evidently, he'd waited for her. Maya rolled her eyes.

"If it'll get you off my back, sure." Maya nodded to Empoleon, who stepped in front of her.

"…Really?" He seemed a little surprised. "Okay, go, Flareon!" He said, taking a pokeball from his pocket. He pressed the button on it, and a creature appeared, first just the outline in a faint white, then the Flareon became opaque and solid, and gained its colour. The pokemon let out a small roar, and faced Empoleon with a determined glimmer in her eyes.

"Empoleon, let's get this over with quickly. Use surf!" Maya ordered. Empoleon complied and summoned forth a wall of water which raced forth to meet the fire pokemon, with more than enough force to knock out Flareon.

"Flareon, dodge it!" Barrett called. The Flareon obeyed, and leapt up and away from the water. "Now counter with flamethrower!" From Flareon's mouth erupted a steady stream of fire, aimed directly at Empoleon.

Empoleon folded his wings in an x shape in front of his body to try to block the flames. Flareon dropped back to the ground once she had run out of flames, holding her ground, still confident. Empoleon remained indifferent, as per usual.

"Good job, now attack with Hydro Pump!" Maya nearly shouted. "Quickly!" Empoleon stopped and focused a flat circle of water in front of himself. Empoleon cried out, and an incredibly strong jet stream burst forth from the water plate and smacked Flareon in the side, sending the pokemon flying back to hit Barrett.

Barrett let out a cry as Flareon smacked into his chest. He looked down to the pokemon, who was clearly knocked out.

"There, I win. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go." Maya said with a quaint smile. "Empoleon, return." She pulled out Empoleon's pokeball and sent him back inside. "Go, Crobat!" She released her Crobat, who squealed in delight at the prospect of being out and about. "Okay, we're gonna fly to Veilstone City."

Maya climbed up onto the pokemon's back, and gave her a soft nudge. Crobat squealed once more, and took off from the ground.

"Later Barrett!" Maya called over her shoulder. "I suggest you stay out of trouble, or I'll send Lucas and Dawn after you!" She added with a slight giggle. She held on tightly as Crobat soared through the morning air and overtop of the routes and cities of Sinnoh.

Her thoughts started to wander as the minutes passed by. She pondered what the gym leaders were doing; if Roark was still digging for fossils like usual, if Fantina was still hardcore into contests. Most likely, the two of them were so set into their ways it usually interfered with their gym leader duties. Maybe she'd battle them again, just for the hell of it.

Once they were flying over Solaceon town, she thought about leaving a pokemon or two there. Perhaps she'd leave her Seel there; he didn't get played with very often, and probably needed the company.

After about a half hour of flying, the pair finally reached Veilstone City. Crobat sloped down, and touched down. Maya slid off the pokemon's back and gave Crobat a pat on the head. Crobat let out a content sigh and Maya sent the pokemon back into the pokeball. She brought Empoleon back out.

"C'mon, let's go check things out." Maya said, and began skipping away from the pokemon center, because Crobat always landed in front of one, and to Team Galactic's former headquarters with Empoleon happily trotted along behind her.

Or, at least she _was_ skipping along happily until she crashed into someone and they both went down. Someone very, very, _very_ pink. Pink to the point where it burnt Maya's eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" The pink girl exclaimed. She glanced up at Empoleon who shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "Oh my gosh! That's such a _cute _Empoleon! Where ever did you get it?"

"Um, from Professor Rowan?" Maya answered. "Go bother him if you want one. He'd probably give you one." She struggled up and helped the pink haired girl up a second later. "I'm Maya by the way. And you are?" She extended her hand.

"I'm Karen!" Karen said, wrapping her arms around Maya, who let out a startled shout and struggled in the stranger's grasp. Karen relinquished her grip, and Maya stumbled backwards into Empoleon. "So, what's your business in Veilstone? You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm here to take a look around the Team Galactic building." Maya explained. "Apparently, they've been up to some tricks again, and I'd like to get some information. So if you don't mind, I'll be going now." Maya smiled, doing her best to be polite as well as reveal as little information as possible.

"Really? Well, I'll go with you then!" Karen said happily. Maya died a little on the inside. "We won't be any trouble, and if you get into a situation, I'll heal your pokemon." Karen grinned. Maya wondered what she meant by we until she saw a Chansey standing just behind Karen.

"If you want to, I'm not stopping you. But just try to stay out of my way." Maya said slowly. Karen obviously didn't notice Maya's ever so slight annoyance.

"Sure thing! Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so, that wasn't too painful, was it? And Karen... is just Karen.


	4. Making Friends Everywhere She Goes

**A/N: **A chapter a day? That's not too bad. Well, this is kind of late, I wanted to upload it earlier this afternoon, but got distracted. Anywho, I kind of bullshitted my way through Karen's parts, but I hope I made her... kind of girly. I think Maya's just a blonde haired blue eyed version of Aveil -headdesk- Also, I do realize that the building that I'm describing isn't QUITE like the one in the game, because I'm like "... that's bullshit for writing"

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The two girls and their pokemon walked up the stone steps that led the way up to the Team Galactic. Maya paused to gaze up at the large building. It was certainly foreboding, but was deserted. Well, it was _supposed_ to be deserted, whether or not that was true was an entirely different matter. Rarely ever were things are they seemed

"What're you waiting for? Let's go!" Karen, who was standing in the main doorway, called. Maya snapped out of her slight daze and walked through the door that Karen was holding open, nodding in thanks on her way past. Karen made sure to close the door behind them.

"Wow, it's pretty dark in here, I can barely see my hand in front of my face." Maya said with a small giggle. She held her hand before her, moving her hand about in the air to see what would make a difference. She heard a small squeak behind her, and turned to face Karen. Well, at least where she thought Karen was. "What's up? Please me you're not scared of the dark."

"I am. A little bit." Karen admitted sheepishly. "But I don't have a flashlight. Please say that you do." She inquired, a slight hint of urgency to her voice.

"I don't have a flashlight, but I have something that'll work just as well." Maya said, fishing around in her bag, squinting to make sure she was actually looking at the correct pouch. After maybe a minute or two of digging later, her hand finally clasped around her target. She pulled it up, and smiled. "Here we go, an improvised flashlight."

"Is that a pokeball?" Karen asked, who had edged towards the door slightly, as if she were a plant pokemon moving closer to a light source. Maya simply nodded, tossing the ball into the air and catching it once more.

"Go, Togekiss!" A faint white light appeared and then took the shape of the airborne pokemon. Togekiss let out a content sigh, and looked at her master. "Togekiss, use Flash to light our way." Togekiss sighed slightly in compliance. The pokemon focused a sphere of white light in front of her. "Nice work. C'mon Karen, let's go."

"Okay. But let's be quick about this." Karen suggested. "I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to be."

'_Well, you wanted to come with me in the first place, so quit your whining.'_

"Empoleon, use ice beam on that door, and then ram into it." She ordered. The pokemon gave her a sideways glance, but did as directed none the less. Empoleon took in a deep breath and blew out a beam of solid ice onto the older metal door. He waited a moment for the door to freeze completely before ramming a shoulder into said door, shattering it into a great many pieces.

"How'd you think to do that?" Karen asked. Maya shrugged.

"Basic science. I know how to improvise. Take your pick, but it was simple." Maya offered. "Now, any clues that may be lying around will more than likely be in the boss' office. So we've got to make our way up there and take a look around before anyone, or anything notices that we're here. You understand?"

"I just noticed how adorable your Togekiss is! Did you have it when it was still a Togepi?" Karen asked. She was staring at Togekiss with excitement in her rosy pink eyes. Togekiss gave a soft cry and nuzzled Karen's forehead. Maya heaved a sigh, pinched at the bridge of her nose and shook her head in disbelief. Empoleon chuckled and dodged as Maya aimed a kick at his side.

"Yes, I did. Now Karen, seriously, listen to me or I will not hesitate to kick your pink ass out of the third story window." Maya threatened. Karen's eyes widened, and she pulled her Chansey into a hug.

"You're a meanie!" She said in horror. Chansey seemed to give a squeak of agreement.

"No, I'm just being a firm leader. There's a difference. Now, I'm going with you or without you." Maya turned and started to walk up the staircase. "C'mon Empoleon, Togekiss." Her two pokemon followed behind her obediently, leaving Karen with Chansey in the dark.

A very small Rattata ran by, brushing up against her leg and Karen let out a scream. "W-wait up!" Karen called, dragging Chansey by the arm as she ran to catch up with Maya, who was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"I figured you'd be coming with me." She said with a wicked grin. The small group started up again, picking their way through the hallway. "There should only be two or three staircases until we reach the boss' office. Are you any good with PCs?"

"Just for the pokemon storage system. Other than that, I don't know anything about them." Karen admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Because any information we find will most likely be on a PC. Duh." Maya said with a roll of her sky blue eyes.

"Can't you please be nice to me for five minutes?"

"Since you asked nicely, I'll tell you that this is my being nice."

"This is _nice_?" Karen exchanged a slightly worried glance with Chansey, who simply squeaked. The group walked on in silence until they reached the next floor.

"What the hell do you suppose that is?" Maya questioned, pointing to one of the panels on the ground. Unlike the rest of the grey floor, this tile was yellow and seemed to give off a bit of a glow.

"I dunno, why don't you step on it?" Karen suggested.

"Fine, send me to my potential death why don't you." Maya huffed. She took a hesitant step onto the glowing floor tile. Unexpectedly, Maya was whirled about to the point where she felt violently ill and was suddenly in an entirely different location. Maya stepped off the tile shakily and nearly fell over had she not managed to lean on the wall. Ah walls, such wonderful crutches. She stared at the tile in annoyance, before turning to face the open, albeit dark, hallway.

"Karen?" Maya called. "Karen, can you hear me?" She didn't get a response. "Karen?" She called out once more.

"How may I help you?" Maya let out a startled shriek and spun around to face Karen, who had appeared by the tile along with all the pokemon. "Yes?"

"Oh, never mind, I was just… you weren't… I didn't… never mind." Maya stumbled. "Oh look! The stairs! Let's go over there. Togekiss, Empoleon, come over this way."

* * *

**A/N: **Smoooth Maya. Reviews would be nice. They really would. Even if it was "your writing is shity" and then some suggestions on improvement. Until later, babes 3


	5. Oh Dear, That's No Good

**A/N:** Yeah, sorry I didn't end upload this yesterday, but I was kicked off. Anyways, yeah. I know that some of the moves aren't described right, but seriously, how the shit are you supposed to describe them? Anywho, read, enjoy, review, please 3

* * *

"Oh lord, I thought that we'd never make it through there." Maya said thankfully as she practically threw herself up the stairs and onto the fifth, or sixth, she wasn't sure anymore, floor. "I do not ever want to see another portal tile for the rest of my life. Fucking never."

"You shouldn't swear!" Karen exclaimed from behind her, still holding onto Chansey's almost paw-like hand. Chansey squealed in agreement. Maya merely rolled her eyes.

"Do me a favour."

"Oh yeah?"

"Shut up and grow the fuck up." Maya growled. Karen frowned and exchanged glances with Chansey. She returned Togekiss to her pokeball because of the large window that let in a load of natural light. "Empoleon, use Ice Beam on that door and then ram it just like with the door downstairs." Empoleon nodded and inhaled deeply and breathed out a steady beam of ice, covering the door. After a moment of allowing it to set, Empoleon ran into the frozen door shoulder first as if he were a battering ram, effectively smashing the damn door down just as he had done the previous time.

"Chansey, heal up Empoleon. Use Softboiled." Karen directed. Maya looked at her in minor surprise, until she noticed there was a bit of a bruise and a small cut on Empoleon's shoulder. She most likely wouldn't have even noticed it unless Karen had told Chansey to heal Empoleon, and the cut would have remained there until they ended up at a Pokemon center. Chansey hugged Empoleon, who stood completely still, with a face lacking emotion. Empoleon's skin started to glow slightly where the bruise was but stopped a moment later, and was gone. Invisible even.

"Wow that worked surprisingly well." Maya mumbled. Karen smiled down at her smugly. "Yeah, yeah, wipe that smug look off your face. I do give compliments every now and then, as shocking as that may seem."

The group progressed through the now open, or rather now smashed, door and proceeded to the rather large desk in the center of the room. Maya went behind it and started pressing away at the keys on the keyboard and moving the mouse around. Karen merely looked around the room, looking at a few pictures and plaques and different machines scattered around.

"Well, it's completely obvious that this facility is still in use, considering the computer was still on." Maya said to on one in particular. "And all the files are pretty up to date. It looks like they left something to transfer while they were out…"

"What do you think they were trying to transfer? Pokemon?" Karen asked from her spot in the corner.

"…No. From the file names and locations, it looks like it's information. Could be nothing, but I'll take a look anyways." Maya commented. She started typing away once more.

"I wonder what these machines do…" Karen murmured, poking at one of the many mechanical towers that were stacked about the room. The tower she stood before toppled over and landed with a crash. Karen exchanged sidelong glances with Chansey before she wandered away, whistling casually.

"I don't wanna know what you're doing… back… there…" Maya voice trailed off and her eyes widened. "Oh shit, this is not good."

"What is it?" Karen asked, kicking away a piece of machinery that had rolled over to her.

"It looks like information is about legendary pokemon. From _my _pokedex." Maya frowned. "Why would they want information on legendary pokemon?" She furrowed her brow. "They're so illusive it's almost not worth it to go after them…" She looked around for said pokedex, but couldn't find it. She didn't pay it much mind at the moment, because of the new information percolating in the back of her head.

"Your pokedex?"

"I'll explain later. Give me a minute; I'm gonna try to delete whatever information there is on legendary pokemon." Maya mashed away on the keyboard. After a moment of silence, she let out a laugh. "There we go! No more information for Team Who Gives A Shit!"

"What did you call us?" Someone shouted from the east doorway. Maya and Karen snapped their attention over to the source of the voice. There stood a girl with fiery red hair and big reddish brown eyes. "What're you doing in the boss' office?" She demanded.

"Um… we got lost?" Maya ventured. This girl didn't seem to take that as a good answer.

"Well, I'll be glad to teach you a lesson!" She said with a scowl. "Go, Purugly!" She hit the button on her pokeball and after the flash of a white outline, Purugly was clearly visible, and let out a severely annoyed meow.

"Empoleon, you're up!" Maya called, and Empoleon dashed in front of the two girls. "Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon and take care of that Purugly!" Empoleon bent his wings in front of himself, and summoned a disc of water. Empoleon then opened his wings and released a watery cannonball that shot out of the disc at quite a rapid rate, flooding that section of hallway and sweeping away the Purugly and the red haired girl.

"Karen, c'mon, we've got to go!"

"Back down the stairs?" Karen inquired, a thoroughly confused look on her soft features.

"No, you pink and plush idiot, we're going out the window!" Maya quickly put Empoleon in his pokeball, grabbed Karen's wrist and started to run at the window. "C'mon, Karen, run!" She braced herself and shattered through the glass with her shoulder, similar to what Empoleon had done when smashing open the doors.

Karen let out a scream as the two girls flew out the window and through the air, the shattered glass flying with them.

* * *

**A/N:** Maya's certainly... I wanna say reckless, but that may be an understatment. I bid you good day, and shall inform you that my new chapter should be up in a day or two.


	6. Time to Escape

**A/N: **Late chapter is late. xD

* * *

"C'mon, Crobat! Save us!" Maya cried, releasing Crobat from his pokeball. Crobat appeared from his white outline just below the two girls. Maya landed with a soft thump on Crobat's back, and Karen landed squarely on top of her causing Maya to issue a small 'oomph'. Crobat screeched from the added weight, and struggled to stay airborne. "Crobat, just bring us down." Crobat did as commanded, and swooped down, landing on the eastern side of the Pokemon Center.

"Wow, that was quick thinking, Maya." Karen complimented as she struggled shakily off Maya and Crobat. "I thought that you were just a little messed up in the head, but that was actually pretty smart."

"Amazing how often those two coincide." Maya said with a grin. "We should probably get outta here fast. And I mean _really_ fast." Maya received a look of confusion. "That girl, whoever she was, will most likely be after us whenever she gets out of that hallway, and to stay here would be dangerous. We should get to Hearthome City. It's far enough away that she most likely won't find us." Maya explained to her pink haired companion.

"Hearthome City? They hold pokemon contests there!" Karen said rather excitedly and even gave a peppy little hop. "So let's get walking!" She started walking towards Route 215 with a bit of a spring to her step, leaving Maya to wonder what planet this girl was from. Obviously the one where pokemon contests are exciting.

"C'mon, Empoleon, let's go make sure the pink princess doesn't get killed." Maya sighed, releasing Empoleon from his pokeball, who merely chuckled in his own quiet way. She glared at Empoleon before trotting off to catch up.

"You know we can just fly to Hearthome, right? It'll be faster than walking…" Maya pointed out. Karen shook her head. "Why can't we fly there?"

"I don't have a pokemon that knows fly… and I'm afraid of heights." Karen uncomfortably admitted. "That little thing on the Crobat near had me sick… By the way, your Crobat was really cute." Maya slumped slightly and smacked Karen on the back. Hard. "Ow! Stop being such a meanie!"

"I think I'll pass." Maya scoffed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! What did you mean by your pokedex?" Karen asked.

"Well, a year or two ago, Professor Rowan decided to let me have a pokedex to fill up. I did as was asked and brought it back yesterday. It was stolen by some group named Team Supernova, who we think is a combination of Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic, and now I've got to find it." Maya explained. "I'm guessing that girl we saw up there was a Team Galactic commander, probably Mars."

"So you're like some uber pokemon hunter or something?"

Maya couldn't suppress a soft chuckle. "Not quite, but I guess you could call me that if you wanted to." Empoleon rolled his eyes. "Do we really have to walk all the way there? Can't I just knock you out and then we fly there?"

"Um, I don't think I like that idea…" Karen frowned. "Being knocked out wasn't on my list of things to do today, so please don't do it." She seemed to be almost afraid, something Maya took absolutely no notice of.

"Too bad, nighty night." Maya said with an evil grin. She backhanded Karen in the face, and, as she turned slightly from the force, karate chopped her in the side of the neck with all her force. The pink haired girl went down and hit the soft ground with a thump. Empoleon shook his head and sighed at his master.

"… Shut it, you." Maya snarled. "C'mon Ditto, Crobat, I need your help." She released the two pokemon, Crobat stretched his wings, Ditto ebbed forward a foot or two, and both looked happily at Maya. "We're going to fly to Hearthome City. Crobat, I'll get you to fly carefully, because I'm going to get you to carry the pink princess here. Ditto, I'll get you to use Transform on Crobat, so that you can carry me."

Maya and Empoleon, working together, managed to get the drooling Karen onto Crobat's back and tie her on with a rope Maya had in her bag. In the background, Ditto turned a whitish colour and shrunk slightly as its body took the shape of a Crobat before expanding to the proper size of the pokemon. Maya returned Empoleon to his pokeball, and climbed on Ditto's, well, technically it was a Crobat, back and the group took off to the skies.

"Well, that worked pretty well, I suppose." Maya smiled, looking down to the earth below. Everything seemed so ridiculously tiny from this altitude, even the monstrous trees of Sinnoh's wooded areas. She couldn't even define people in Solaceon town; they were just small dots that seemed to move of their own accord. Soon, they were flying over Route 209 and were nearing Hearthome City, home of the pokemon contests and the gym leader Fantina.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. In case you're wondering, Maya didn't fly on Togekiss because Togekiss is too small to support Maya's weight (Maya's like 4'10, Togekiss is 4'11) and the two probably wouldn't be able to stay airborne. And she doesn't have another Crobat, so a Ditto would be the logical choice.

Anyways, I did a picture of Maya and Empoleon, so here's a link for the picture:

.

Well, at least, that's what I think she looks like. And lemme know if the link doesn't work, I'll go beat the admin around here.

Next chapter will be up soon!


	7. Help From Hearthome

**A/N: **Sorry for being a little late, but I managed to upload it eventually! So, I wont be able to write for at least 3 days, due to an anime convention that I'm attending. Well, enjoy!

* * *

The group of four began their descent to the pokemon center of Hearthome City. Maya glanced over to Karen, who was still out for the count, with a grin. She looked forward and urged her Ditto carefully to the ground. Maya's Ditto and Crobat landed on the ground with a soft thump, and Karen let out a small snore.

"Hm, even while she's out she making noise. That's… interesting." Maya let out a small laugh before sliding off Ditto, who returned to his original size and form. "Have a quick rest, Ditto. I know that you're not used to carrying me around." She pulled out a pokeball and returned Ditto to it. She turned to the… well, supposedly she was knocked out, but Maya was now convinced that she was, in fact, asleep, girl and Crobat, who was awaiting further instruction.

"Um… Just fly behind me until I tell you otherwise." Maya ordered. Of course, Crobat obeyed without faltering. She looked down the street, to make sure that there weren't any Grunts around to bother them. Shrugging, Maya started walked at a fast pace down the street towards the city's gym, Crobat following just behind her.

"Hello Champ! Haven't seen you in a long time, how have you been?" Said a man near the door.

"I've been alright. I need to see Fantina. And quickly, if possible." Maya added.

"She's in her chamber. As with last time, here is your flashlight, and remember what the symbol on the blue floor panel is so you can match it to the doorway in question." He handed a flashlight to Maya, and waved as she and her pokemon, with Karen chillin' on his back, entered the darkness of the Hearthome Gym. And two seconds later…

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" A young boy shouted from behind the group. Maya let out a startled shriek, twisted around to face the kid and threw the flashlight at the boy. She meant to wave it at him while chewing him out, but had let go by accident. "Ow!"

"…Sorry. You shouldn't yell at someone when they don't know you're there, kid. It might get you something worse than a flashlight to the face." She said, quite the stern look on her features. The boy looked down and away.

"Sorry, miss… I just wanted to battle…" He muttered. Maya quickly glanced at Karen, who she thought was beginning to stir. She looked back to the boy.

"I'll tell you what, I'll battle you as soon as I'm done with my business with Fantina." Maya promised. The boy's face lit up. "Now, go train up a little more to make sure you're ready." The boy nodded, handed her flashlight back to her, and trotted off to do as Maya had suggested.

"Ah, that wasn't too hard…" Maya said quietly, smiling at her own handiwork. Then she remembered what she was there for, and started on her way once more. Her group managed to reach Fantina without further incident, for which she was eternally grateful for.

Fantina was a bit of an odd looking gym leader, even by gym leader standards. Her long, dark purple hair was pulled back into four buns, showing her pretty face. Unlike most leaders, and even most trainers, she wore a long light purple ballroom gown, with a golden 'x' on her right hip. It reminded Maya vaguely of a Drifloon, actually. How that worked, she wasn't sure, but that's what it reminded her of. She was also the only foreign gym leader in Sinnoh, though no one was really sure where the hell she was from.

"Ah, Maya, non?" Fantina asked, looking up from her Mismagius, a hand full of pokemon food. Mismagius let out a small cry to gain the leader's attention once more. Fantina held out her hand so pokemon could simply eat out of her hand while she attended to the visitors.

"I'm glad to see that you remembered me, Fantina. I hope you've been well." Maya said with a smile. "Listen, I need your help. Team Supernova, a mixture of Teams Galactic, Rocket, Aqua and Magma, are after us, and we need as much help as possible to fend them off, as well as a place to lay low for a little bit. Think you might be able to help us, and hide us here in Hearthome?"

"You would like me to 'elp you? I don't see what's in it for me." Fantina commented, patting her Mismagius on the head after it had finished eating.

"I'll help you evolve your Haunter into a Gengar." Maya offered. Fantina mulled it over.

"Okay. I shall 'elp you." Fantina agreed. "By ze way, what is the deal with that Crobat? It looks like it is 'olding onto a person." She pointed at the still sleeping Karen on Crobat's back. Maya chuckled.

"That's Karen. I suppose I should wake her up now." Maya undid the ropes, and Karen slid to the floor, landing with a soft thump. She let out a slight moan and sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to refocus her vision. She noticed Maya stuffing the rope back into her bag, and a woman who looked like an explosion of purple.

"Where are we, Maya?" She asked, pulling herself up. Maya returned Crobat to his pokeball, and brought Empoleon back out. "And why do I feel so dizzy?"

"We're in the Hearthome gym, and this is its leader, Fantina." Maya explained. "I dunno, maybe it's just your imagination." Maya said with a grin. Karen looked to the blonde warily, but didn't say anything in response.

"So, if you follow me, I'll 'ide you in the contest 'all for now. It should be good enough for the time being." Fantina said, stepping onto a green panel in the corner of the room, disappearing in a whirl. Maya gulped. Stupid warp panels. Whoever designed them would have to have their ass handed to them later. She reluctantly stepped onto the panel, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as last time. Her hopes were for naught.

The instant she stepped onto said panel, she felt the same spinning and the same dizziness, so she snapped her eyes shut, willing it to end. The instant she felt it stop, Maya opened her eyes slightly and stumbled forward. She waited for Empoleon and Karen to show up. Evidently, Karen had brought out Chansey for a bit of fresh air.

"This way." Fantina said, gesturing from the doorway. The four followed the gym leader. Maya slumped, remembering that Fantina was leading them to the contest hall. Oh well, as long as no one came after them.

It was a short walk to the contest hall, but Maya never stopped checking the faces of everyone they passed by, making sure that no unwanted visitors would show up.

"'Ere we are! The Contest 'all. Just tell the person at the counter that Fantina sent you. I will be by later to check on you." Fantina nodded with a smile and took her leave.

* * *

**A/N: **Here you go. It's kind of... there. I made Fantina french because... I can.


	8. We Suck At This

Soo... I'm sorry this is late, I just got soooooo preoccupied with everything, school starting, vacationing, and all that jazz. Anywho, I haven't written anything in a while. Poof. Oh well, read/review please, I need to know how I'm doing here!

* * *

"Why did you knock me out, I thought that we were gonna walk to Hearthome!" Karen demanded, attempting to sound angry. She couldn't get the tone right. "You're such a meanie, I even told you I don't like flying…" She pouted slightly. Maya, who was sitting across from her, holding out a punching pad for her Riolu to practice on, let out a small snort of amusement.

"That shit doesn't work on me, girly. And we had to fly; we'd more than likely be caught by Team Supernova otherwise." Maya pointed out. "And I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather sit in the judge's room of the contest hall than an interrogation room or a cell in a Supernova base."

"I guess you're right." She mumbled, slumping on the nearest couch, taking care to not sit on Chansey, who was playing with her Shinx. "How long do you think we'll have to stay in here?" Maya let out an exasperated sigh. Riolu looked up at her questioningly, but she just shook her head, silently letting him know that it wasn't directed at him.

"You don't know how to just… shut your mouth, do you?" Maya asked rather bluntly. Karen just stared at her in perfect silence. "… I stand, or rather, sit, corrected. I just ask because since I met you, you've been chattering away incessantly." She held the punching pad up higher for the pokemon at her feet. She was oblivious to the shocked stares from the pink princess, and a slightly uncomfortable silence began to creep over the room.

Then, like it had been summoned by some unseen forces, there was a knock at the door. Karen decided to answer it, in case it was Fantina that was returning. However, when she opened the door, the person standing there was most definitely _not _Fantina.

"Who're you?' She asked politely.

"Maya, I see you sitting over there." Said the person, completely ignoring Karen. Maya glanced up from her pokemon and groaned rather loudly.

"Barrett, what do you want. And how the hell did you know where I was?" Maya demanded, standing up, and nearly taking out Riolu with her knees. "Fantina wasn't supposed to tell anyone." She grumbled.

"Does someone want to tell me who this is?" Karen asked, feeling rather left out. Once again, she was promptly ignored.

"To be fair, she didn't tell me." Barrett commented. "It's kind of hard to not spot three girls and two pokemon- oh don't give me that face Maya, Empoleon's fairly big, he kind of sticks out in a crowd- walking down the street towards the contest hall." He grinned, and dodged the punching pad that came flying at his head.

"Please, someone answer me?" Karen pleaded. Both Maya and Barrett glanced to her. "Who is this guy?"

"His name's Barrett. He's… a friend of sorts." Maya explained. "We've known each other since we were little; we used to live in the same building."

"Of sorts? You're trying to hurt my feelings, aren't you, Maya?" He asked. "You're a cold little girl, you know that? Anyways, I came here to find out why you're hiding from… well, the world." He stood, staring down at her, silently demanding an answer.

"Didn't Rowan explain anything to you? Sheesh, you're useless, kid." Maya clasped a hand to her forehead with a slight clap, and sighed. "What do you know about what's been going on?"

"I know about Team Supernova rumors and stuff, if that's what you're referring to." Barrett said. "Is there anything else I possibly need to know?"

"They aren't rumors, we saw them ourselves. Maya took out this red haired girl and then we went flying through a window!" Karen recited excitedly. "It was scary but super fun." Barrett looked between the girls, a bewildered expression upon his features.

"Y-you're kidding, r-right?" Barrett said, stumbling over his words. "Maya, I didn't know that you were so… reckless? Good? Cool? I'm not sure."

"You think I'm the best trainer ever, obviously." Maya said selfishly. "Now, for the important stuff. Were you followed when you… followed us? By anyone who looked weird, or like they could be a part of Team Supernova?"

Barrett paused for a long while, thinking it through. "Not that I saw, at least." He answered finally. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there's a Team Rocket Grunt standing just back there." She nodded to the shadow of the figure just behind Barrett. "Riolu, use Iron Tail!" She instructed. "Quickly!" Riolu leapt forward and smash his tail into the Team Rocket Grunt, not only making him gasp in pain, but go flying to the wall as well.

"Hey! What was that for?" The Grunt demanded.

"What do you mean 'what was that for?'!" Maya demanded. "You're sneak attacking us, obviously! Riolu, Iron Tail again!" Riolu went flying out at the Grunt once more.

"Go, Glameow! Use Scratch!" The Grunt ordered, releasing a Glameow from the pokeball in his hand. Glameow leapt forward with its claws extended. Riolu's Iron Tail won over Scratch, obviously, and Glameow went smashing backwards into the Grunt that was genuinely shocked that Scratch didn't do anything.

"Karen! Grab Chansey, we're out of here!" Maya ordered, snatching up Riolu and running past the downed attacker, hoping that the others where following. She began to wonder, and stole a glance back to check, and was pleased to see Karen following her, though slightly less to see Barrett there was well. She grimaced slightly, but focused on where she was going, down the winding hallways of the contest hall, and out onto the streets of Hearthome.

"How do they find us so fast?" Karen asked, slowing pace with Maya now that they were in a crowd. "It's not like we stick out a lot."

"I don't know about me or Barrett, but you've got pink hair." She paused when she received something that resembled… a happy glare? "Just saying that might be a contributing factor. I dunno, maybe they bugged us or something. You and I'll have to check when we make it out of the city and onto Route 208."

"'You and I'll'? What about me?" Barrett asked, frowning. "I'll be heading out with you two. I'm not sticking around here… besides, I'm bored."

"What else is new?" Maya grumbled. "Okay, fine, but if you do anything to piss me off, I'll personally feed you to the first Gyarados we see."

"I like Gyarados! They're super cute!"

"…"

"Maya, why does it look like you're trying to burn her face off with your eyes?"

* * *

So yeah, read/review please! -begging-


	9. Oh Son of a B

**Author's Note: **HOLY SHIT I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING.

Sorry I took so long, but a bunch of shit when down and I lost the will to write. Which is kind of why this is short. Oh well.

oh well, enjoy!

* * *

"Told you they bugged us! Sheesh, if I ever meet the guys who did this…" Maya grumbled, examining the tiny machine that had been attached to the back of her scarf. "I wonder what they're trying to get from us?"

"You finished a pokedex, and you know practically everything about pokemon. I think there might be a reason why Team Supernova's after you." Barrett snorted. "You're so dense."

"I think you're confusing me with Karen."

"She completed a pokedex?"

"No, she's just dense."

"Hey! Stop being so mean!"

"I think I'll pass." Maya yawned. "We should get out of here." She tossed the bug down and ground it into the dirt with the heel of her boot. "I doubt that the pokedex would still be at Team Galactic's base. They've probably switched continents by now. The closest region to here is Fiore, but their baddies were eliminated a long time ago.

"Baddies? Don't tell me you're getting soft." Barrett scoffed.

"Maybe I'm having some positive effects!" Karen cheered happily.

"I'll be more positive once I kick your ass." Maya grinned maliciously, sending the other girl scurrying behind Barrett. "Anyways, closest region to here is Kanto. We can go alert Professor Oak and the other professors."

"I've heard of Oak. He's supposed to be stern, like Rowan." Barrett said more to himself than to either girls, frowning slightly. "Okay, let's get going, it's gonna take a while to get to Kanto, right?"

"Do you have a map, Maya? So I can see where we're going?" Karen asked. Maya pulled out her pokegear and brought out her global map. Karen looked ill.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of _water_ now too." Maya growled. "Is there anything that you're _not _afraid of? Please tell me there's _something_." She looked very far from thrilled.

"I'm not afraid of tall grass, or pokemon." Karen said in her defense.

"You're useless. Hold still."

"Why?"

Maya karate chopped Karen at the crook of her neck, allowing the pink haired girl to fall to the ground beside Chansey, who squealed in fright as her master almost fell on her and made severely annoyed noises at Maya, who simply shrugged it off.

"Sorry Chanse, but it's easier if she's unconscious." She said quietly to the distressed pokemon. Chansey sighed and nodded in agreement.

"What're you, the pokemon whisperer or something?" Barrett snorted, raising an eyebrow. "It's a pokemon, not a person."

"Barrett, I don't have time to deal with you. So either shut up and follow what I've got to say, or go away and get eaten by a rabid Furret or something."

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Fiiiiiine. Oh leader, what is your first command." He said, lacking enthusiasm. Maya however, pretended to not notice.

"That's better. Barrett, carry the princess. We're gonna fly to Sandgem so that we can cross the ocean quickly. Hopefully she doesn't come to until we're on the new continent." She ordered, ignoring the gaping Barrett and shifting her bag so that she could get at her pokeballs. "C'mon Crobat, c'mon Ditto, you've got some work to do." Her two pokemon appeared in the usual whitish haze, and both yawned slightly.

"Staraptor, get out here." Barrett said, releasing his own pokemon.

"Grab her, we've gotta get her onto Crobat." Maya searched in her bag for the rope they'd used previously, and was caught off guard when something hit her rather hard in the back of the head. She fell to the ground, severely dazed. She had barely enough consciousness to look behind her and adopted a shocked expression at what she saw. It was Barrett. He had picked up a tree branch and had smacked her in the back of the head with it.

"Sorry, friend, but I have my own priorities. Besides, Giovani's paying me to keep you out of their way." Barrett sneered loudly. He crouched down, using the branch to stabilize himself. "Face it, darlin', there ain't nothing you can do to stop Team Supernova. And say goodbye to your pokemon."

And the last thing that Maya saw before she passed out, was Barrett reaching into her bag and stealing away all of her pokemon.

* * *

I HOPE THAT YOU ALL HAVE HAD A GOOD YEAR, AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I promise to write more!


End file.
